


band nerds and royals

by prin_zyth



Category: Seraphina - Rachel Hartman, Shadow Scale - Rachel Hartman, Tess of the Road - Rachel Hartman
Genre: (Maurizio is canon non-white but I'm not going to go into it), Abdo may be mentioned (he's Seraphina adopted brother) but probs not, Alright that's enough for now I'd say, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Aromantic Asexual Tess, Author is aroace and can't write fluff, Bisexual Lucian Kiggs, Bisexual Seraphina Dombegh, Canon Character of Color, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gay Maurizio Foughfaugh, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Tess, I love them all but they're not relevant, Lesbian Princess Glisselda, M/M, No Orma or Linn or Claude as well I'm sorry to say, No Sex, OH BTW THE SCRAWNY SACKBUTIST'S NAME IS JEFFREY, Texting, basically a crackfic, but they're sure as hell going to try, enjoy, i write this for myself instead of doing that homework that's due today, so naturally it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prin_zyth/pseuds/prin_zyth
Summary: A chatfic (or whatever that's called) centering on our fav high schoolers.





	1. Chapter 1

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Saturday, 5:58 AM

tromboner: hey

tromboner: guys

tromboner: ask me what kind of tree I have

heraldboi: guntard it's not even light out yet stfu

tromboner: fuck you josquin

tromboner: ask me what kind of tree I have

loudlad: no

tromboner: ask me what kind of tree I have

loudlad: no

tromboner: ask me what kind of tree I have

heraldboi: lars stop you're just encouraging him

tromboner: IT’S A CHRIS PINE

heraldboi: goddammit lars

disgruntledflautist: Guntard, it is 6:01 in the morning on a Saturday. We don't have time for this.

disgruntledflautist: Also, Lars, how did you fall for that? Haven't you seen the vine?

disgruntledflautist: You know what? I don't want to know.

ohlookitsjeff: guys you remember that viridius is in this group chat right??

ohlookitsjeff: he can see all of this

tromboner: its not like he ever actually uses this

tromboner: his screen name is literally just 'viridius' for fuck's sake

disgruntledflautist: That doesn't excuse spamming all of us this early in the morning. Everyone go back to bed. Now!

 

los royales  
members:  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Saturday, 6:37 AM

prxncesspxach: Lucian!

kigglesworth: Yes?

prxncesspxach: !!!!!

kigglesworth: Are you going to tell me?

prxncesspxach: you have to guess you idiot!

kigglesworth: Fine.

kigglesworth: Ummmmm….

kigglesworth: ?

prxncesspxach: wow youre hopeless

kigglesworth: Oh, I know! You asked out that girl you were talking about, right?

prxncesspxach: yeesh way to destroy a mood but ok valid guess

kigglesworth: So, you didn't, then?

prxncesspxach: nah I did but Millie's not only straight, but homophobic as it turns out

prxncesspxach: so that was a failure

kigglesworth: Aw, Selda, I'm so sorry. That sucks.

prxncesspxach: yeah…

kigglesworth: So, what did you want to tell me?

prxncesspxach: !!!!!

prxncesspxach: on Monday

prxncesspxach: drumroll please, cousin

prxncesspxach: im transferring to orison high!

prxncesspxach: were gonna be at the same school again! different grades though, of course

kigglesworth: Selda, that's awesome!

kigglesworth: Wait. Do you even know anyone here?

prxncesspxach: I know you silly!! but no one else. so no one in my grade :((

prxncesspxach: itll be fine though

prxncesspxach: your school seems so nice!

prxncesspxach: like your friends and your girlfriend were all so sweet when we met

kigglesworth: Didn't I tell you that Phina and I broke up?

prxncesspxach: what????? boy youre crazy to break up with that hottie

kigglesworth: I didn't.

prxncesspxach: HA

prxncesspxach: I like her already, maybe ill give her a shot

kigglesworth: Well, she isn't homophobic, but she's certainly not gay.

prxncesspxach: um way to be biphobic?? lucian there's such a thing as bisexuality dumbass

kigglesworth: Sure.

prxncesspxach: what does that mean??

kigglesworth: Nothing.

kigglesworth: If you want, I could put you in contact with her, though.

kigglesworth: Not to date, obviously. But it would be great if you two could be friends. Then the three of us could hang out together.

kigglesworth: And you need to know some people in your grade.

prxncesspxach: haha thanks cuz

prxncesspxach: let me know her screen name when you can

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Saturday, 6:45 AM

kigglesworth: Hey

disgruntledflautist: Not interested, Kiggs.

kigglesworth: ?

kigglesworth: I was literally just going to ask you something, but okay.

disgruntledflautist: Shit, sorry. That was so mean.

disgruntledflautist: I genuinely thought you were going to ask me back out again.

disgruntledflautist: That was so thoughtless and mean of me.

disgruntledflautist: Please forgive me.

disgruntledflautist: I'm so sorry.

kigglesworth: It's fine. Don't worry about it.

disgruntledflautist: Anyway, what's up?

kigglesworth: Do you remember my cousin Glisselda?

kigglesworth: You guys met at that family dinner I brought you to a few months ago.

disgruntledflautist: Of course! She was really sweet.

disgruntledflautist: What about her?

kigglesworth: She's transferring to Orison on Monday. She doesn't know anyone except for me, and because your in her grade, I was wondering if you could help her out or something.

disgruntledflautist: *you're

kigglesworth: Whoops. You're up three points now.

disgruntledflautist: I know.

disgruntledflautist: And I would love to help her out.

kigglesworth: Great! I'll send her your screen name!

kigglesworth: Thanks, Phina. I really appreciate this.

disgruntledflautist: :)

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Saturday, 6:49 AM

tromboner: guys

loudlad: Guntard, you ok?

tromboner: no

tromboner: guys

tromboner: you need to watch this

tromboner: now

tromboner: www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

heraldboi: fuck you

tromboner: nice to-do list jos ;))))))))))

heraldboi has left the chatroom.

ohlookitsjeff has added heraldboi to the chatroom.

 

los royales  
members:  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Saturday, 6:51 AM

kigglesworth: Seraphina's screen name is disgruntledflautist. I told her you'd get in contact with her.

prxncesspxach: jeez youre so formal

prxncesspxach: ok thank you very mooch

prxncesspxach: ttyl

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Saturday, 6:53 AM

prxncesspxach: helloooo

prxncesspxach: is this phina

disgruntledflautist: Glisselda, I'm assuming?

disgruntledflautist: And yes.

prxncesspxach: ughhh

disgruntledflautist: ?

prxncesspxach: your like lucian, hes so formal when he texts

disgruntledflautist: *you're

disgruntledflautist: I'm not that formal.

prxncesspxach: you literally just. corrected my grammar

disgruntledflautist: Trust me. I could be correcting a lot more.

prxncesspxach: saucy!! I like that in a girl ;)

disgruntledflautist: ?

prxncesspxach: lol

prxncesspxach: so ive heard a lot about you from lucian

prxncesspxach: youre in band right? flute?

disgruntledflautist: Yes, I am a flautist.

prxncesspxach: *flutist lmao

disgruntledflautist: It's "flautist." Like my screen name.

prxncesspxach: huh that’s weird

prxncesspxach: well I play the alto sax

disgruntledflautist: That's cool! Band would love to have you. There aren't very many saxophonists.

disgruntledflautist: Or girls.

prxncesspxach: sounds just like my old school lol

disgruntledflautist: Where did you go again?

prxncesspxach: im still here cutie

disgruntledflautist: To school, I mean.

prxncesspxach: segosh high in ninys

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Saturday, 6:58 AM

disgruntledflautist: Is she flirting with me??

kigglesworth: Wow, two question marks. You must be panicked.

disgruntledflautist: It's barely incorrect, grammatically-speaking.

disgruntledflautist: You don't get any points for correcting me.

kigglesworth: I wasn't planning on it.

disgruntledflautist: Answer my question.

kigglesworth: She probably was.

kigglesworth: I could ask her to stop if you're that uncomfortable.

disgruntledflautist: Please don't.

kigglesworth: ?

kigglesworth: I was not expecting that.

disgruntledflautist: No! That's not what I meant.

disgruntledflautist: She must just be really nervous.

disgruntledflautist: She's just goofing around.

disgruntledflautist: I overreacted because I was panicked.

disgruntledflautist: I don't want to alienate her.

kigglesworth: OK.

kigglesworth: Let me know if she bothers you.

disgruntledflautist: I will.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Saturday, 7:00 AM

prxncesspxach: helllooooooooo phinaaaaaaa

prxncesspxach: wow am I that annoying

prxncesspxach: ok then

disgruntledflautist: Sorry. I'm back now.

prxncesspxach: whered ya go

disgruntledflautist: Nowhere. I just had to talk to someone for a second.

disgruntledflautist: Would you like me to let the band know that you will be joining on Monday?

disgruntledflautist: It's okay if you don't want me to.

prxncesspxach: no that's fine

prxncesspxach: looking forward to spending some more time with you

disgruntledflautist: Okay.

disgruntledflautist: I'll let them know.

disgruntledflautist: It was nice talking to you. See you on Monday.

prxncesspxach: see ya ;)

 

los royales  
members:  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Saturday, 7:09 AM

prxncesspxach: wow

kigglesworth: ?

prxncesspxach: waOw

kigglesworth: What is happening?

prxncesspxach: lucian

prxncesspxach: www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlLMlJ2tDkg

kigglesworth: I know that you're doing an Owen Wilson "wow."

kigglesworth: What I don't know is why.

prxncesspxach: Phina

kigglesworth: You're making her uncomfortable. Stop flirting all the time.

prxncesspxach: you know what lucian

prxncesspxach: also she said that??

kigglesworth: She may have been mildly panicking.

prxncesspxach: fuck

prxncesspxach: well that's how all relationships start I guess

kigglesworth: Really?

prxncesspxach: sure why not

prxncesspxach: well anyway ive gotta go, dionne's calling me for breakfast

kigglesworth: Tell her I said, "Hi."

kigglesworth: TTYL.

prxncesspxach: yah

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Saturday, 7:21 AM

tromboner: josquin has updog on his shirt

heraldboi: guntard that is literally the oldest joke in the world stfu

disgruntledflautist: Guys, shut up.

disgruntledflautist: Separately, I have an announcement.

disgruntledflautist: Kiggs just gave me some great news.

heraldboi: you're not back together are you??

disgruntledflautist: Haha, no.

disgruntledflautist: He just told me that his younger cousin Glisselda is going to be transferring to Orison High on Monday. She's going to be joining band as an alto saxophonist.

ohlookitsjeff: that's great!!

heraldboi: awesome, we don't have too many saxophonists

tromboner: is she good?

tromboner: we should play careless whisper

tromboner: she could solo

disgruntledflautist: Not happening.

viridius: OHANOTHERSTUDENTINBANDANDIMTHELASTTOKNOWHOWWONDERFUL

loudlad: Viridius, you still can't find the space bar?

loudlad: or the caps lock key, apparently?

viridius: IKNOWWHATIMDOING

disgruntledflautist: Good to hear from you, Viridius. You don't normally message us on here.

viridius: IKEEPCAREFULTABSONALLYOURCONVERSATIONS

tromboner: well fuck really?

viridius: CANTHAVEMYMUSICIANSGETTINGTOODISTRACTEDWITHTHEIRFANCYMESSAGINGMACHINES

tromboner: *fork

tromboner: I meant fork

ohlookitsjeff: lol

tromboner has left the chatroom.

disgruntledflautist has added tromboner to the chatroom.

disgruntledflautist: Rehearsal is on Monday at the usual time. I'll see you all there.

tromboner: yeS maDaM pResIdent

loudlad: *sigh*

disgruntledflautist: Guys.

disgruntledflautist: Please shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone speculating about the nature of Seraphina and Glisselda's relationship and Maurizio having a gay panic

josquesssie  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Tuesday, 1:24 AM

ambitiousgoo: josquin

ambitiousgoo: hey

ambitiousgoo: josquin

ambitiousgoo: answer me

ambitiousgoo: I need to ask you something

heraldboi: fuck

heraldboi: tess it's late, even for you

heraldboi: why are you awke?? its like one thorty n the morning????

ambitiousgoo: jeez you sound bad

ambitiousgoo: well anyway it's important

ambitiousgoo: who was my sister with yesterday

heraldboi: jeanne?

ambitiousgoo: no

ambitiousgoo: phina

ambitiousgoo: who was she with after band practice yesterday?

heraldboi: why don't you just ask her

ambitiousgoo: why don't you just tell me

heraldboi: well ok then

heraldboi: idk some new girl

heraldboi: kiggs's cousin or something, glisselda

ambitiousgoo: she's a lesbian

heraldboi: and you know that because…?

ambitiousgoo: because I'm queer as hell and ik these things

heraldboi: valid

ambitiousgoo: everything about her screams 'lesbian'

ambitiousgoo: including the way she looks at my sister

ambitiousgoo: can you find out if they're dating for me?

heraldboi: it's way too early for me to be committing to anything tess

ambitiousgoo: even for your best friend?? <3

heraldboi: fuck you

heraldboi: I'll talk to Kiggs

ambitiousgoo: thanks bab

ambitiousgoo: aight ttyl

ambitiousgoo: ima go watch umbrella academy now

heraldboi: tess we have school tomorrow

heraldboi: go to bed

ambitiousgoo: fine, I will

 

SISTERHOOOOOD  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Jeanne Dombegh (theprettyone)

Tuesday, 1:40 AM

ambitiousgoo: JEANNE GUESS WHAT

ambitiousgoo: SERAPHINA HAS A GIRLFRIEND

theprettyone: Wait what?

ambitiousgoo: well not yet

ambitiousgoo: BUT WERE GONNA MAKE SURE SHE GETS ONE

ambitiousgoo: HER NAME IS GLISSELDA AND SHE AND SERAPHINA ARE IN LOVE

theprettyone: Tess, no offense but like

theprettyone: Just because you're really queer doesn't mean everyone else is

theprettyone: Please just accept that

ambitiousgoo: wow way to play the straight victimhood card

ambitiousgoo: and Seraphina's not straight

ambitiousgoo: have you even. spoken to her

ambitiousgoo: like ever

theprettyone: Tess stop

ambitiousgoo: NO I'M GONNA GET THESE LESBIANS TOGETHER

ambitiousgoo: LETS GO TALK TO SERAPHINA RIGHT NOW

theprettyone: Why would she answer you at 1:45 in the morning?

ambitiousgoo: you did

theprettyone: True.

ambitiousgoo: aight letsgo

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Tuesday, 1:46 AM

tromboner: guys

tromboner: guess what

tromboner: guys

ohlookitsjeff: what

tromboner: I have news

loudlad: what

heraldboi: stop

tromboner: they did surgery on a grape

heraldboi: you fucking idiots

disgruntledflautist: Shut up, and go to bed, all of you.

disgruntledflautist: Also, I'm adding Glisselda.

disgruntledflautist has added prxncesspxach to the chatroom.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Jeanne Dombegh (theprettyone)

Tuesday, 1:48 AM

ambitiousgoo: hey guys what's shaking

ambitiousgoo: let's play truth or dare

disgruntledflautist: Go back to bed, Tess.

ambitiousgoo: hypocrite

ambitiousgoo: seraphina truth or dare

theprettyone: Tess, stop

disgruntledflautist: Tess, go to sleep.

disgruntledflautist: You have school tomorrow.

ambitiousgoo: so do you

ambitiousgoo: and band practice

ambitiousgoo: I'll go to bed if you do one truth or dare

disgruntledflautist: Fine. Dare.

ambitiousgoo: ok then truth

disgruntledflautist: ?

ambitiousgoo: your truth is…

ambitiousgoo: drumroll please

ambitiousgoo: are you bisexual?

disgruntledflautist: Goodnight, Tess.

disgruntledflautist has left the chatroom.

theprettyone: Satisfied, Tess?

ambitiousgoo: fuck you jeanne

ambitiousgoo has added disgruntledflautist to the chatroom.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Tuesday, 5:48 AM

heraldboi: hey can I ask you something?

foughie: in ten minutes, sure

foughie: not now

foughie: when do you sleep??

heraldboi: I don't, really

foughie: are you okay?

heraldboi: meh

foughie: what's up?

heraldboi: well

heraldboi: since Kiggs and Phina broke up

foughie: WAIT THEY DID WHAT

heraldboi: you didn't know they broke up??

heraldboi: it was months ago!

foughie: of course I did lol, I'm just kidding

foughie: go on

heraldboi: lol

heraldboi: well I've been thinking about asking Seraphina out

foughie: that's great! do you guys even talk though?

heraldboi: um yeah of course

heraldboi: but anyway I was just talking to Tess, and they seem to think that there's something going on between Seraphina and Glisselda?

heraldboi: idk what to do

foughie: aw josquin that sucks

foughie: I'm sorry

heraldboi: it's ridiculous though

heraldboi: Seraphina's totally straight, right?

heraldboi: sometimes I almost wish she'd get back together with Kiggs just so I could know that she might be interested in me

foughie: that… makes sense, I guess

foughie: I hope they never get back together though

foughie: I hated that relationship

heraldboi: you jealous there maurizio? ;)

foughie: ??

foughie: what do you mean???

heraldboi: you like Seraphina!

foughie: hilarious, you're a natural comedian

heraldboi: fine, be that way

heraldboi: well anyway back to me

heraldboi: what do you think I should do?

heraldboi: should I ask her out?

foughie: it's up to you

foughie: but if you think she's going to say no, then like what's the point?

heraldboi: ok

heraldboi: thanks

foughie: I'm gonna sleep for like ten more minutes before school now bye

heraldboi: lol

heraldboi: cya later

 

football squad  
members:  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Tuesday, 12:02 PM

heraldboi: KIGGS

heraldboi: I heard a rumor from Tess today

heraldboi: they said that Seraphina and your cousin

heraldboi: are like

heraldboi: a thing

heraldboi: or something

heraldboi: can you confirm/deny

foughie: and there it is

kigglesworth: Well, then.

kigglesworth: I feel like I'm being interrogated.

foughie: spill the tea bro

heraldboi: Maurizio you seriously need a lesson in how normal people actually talk

kigglesworth: LOL.

kigglesworth: They're not a thing. Seraphina's as straight as a line.

kigglesworth: They're as likely to be dating as Foughie here and I.

heraldboi: haha well that clears things up then

foughie: yeah

foughie: lol

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Tuesday, 5:37 PM

foughie: hey

foughie: could we talk for a sec?

foughie: no pressure if you're busy or anything

heraldboi: yeah sure, what's up?

foughie: earlier

foughie: you said that I was jealous of Kiggs and Phina

heraldboi: I was just kidding

heraldboi: sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all

foughie: nono it's okay

foughie: and you were right

heraldboi: I knew it!!

foughie: but you were also wrong

foughie: I don't like Phina, and I never have

heraldboi: oh

heraldboi: ok

heraldboi: OH

foughie: haha, that took you a second there, didn't it?

heraldboi: that's okay, you know

heraldboi: obviously I accept you

foughie: I knew you would! I mean you were so amazing about Tess when they came out

foughie: I just wanted to tell someone since I can't really talk to my parents about this

heraldboi: I understand

foughie: you don't think Kiggs might be bi, do you?

foughie: nvm forget I said anything

foughie: even if he was, he could have anyone lol, he's so popular

foughie: I should shut up now

heraldboi: idk Maurizio, I mean I guess he could be

heraldboi: you could always ask him

foughie: I don't want to risk him saying no

foughie: what if it freaks him out and scares him away?

foughie: it's so hard to see him every day and not be able to say anything

foughie: but we're graduating this year, and after that, I'll still love him, but it won't be as big of a deal anymore

foughie: and I'll be able to come out large-scale once I go to college, hopefully

heraldboi: yeah

heraldboi: thanks for telling me all this

heraldboi: lmk if you ever need to talk, ok??

foughie: haha yeah sure I will

foughie: thanks

heraldboi: :)

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Tuesday, 8:32 PM

tromboner: guys guess what

heraldboi: GUNTARD YOU LITTLE SHIT SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE

tromboner: ;)

heraldboi has removed tromboner from the chatroom.

prxncesspxach: um so what just happened

loudlad: Josquin lost his mind because Guntard was going to start spamming us with something like he always does

prxncesspxach: ooh ok

prxncesspxach: and who is everyone?

disgruntledflautist has added tromboner to the chatroom.

disgruntledflautist: Everyone, say your name.

loudlad: Lars

disgruntledflautist: Seraphina

prxncesspxach: should I too? lol

tromboner: Guntard

prxncesspxach: glisselda

heraldboi: Josquin

ohlookitsjeff: Jeff

prxncesspxach: who?

ohlookitsjeff: I'm just like

ohlookitsjeff: a scrawny trombonist

ohlookitsjeff: I'm not very memorable

prxncesspxach: oh yeah I know who you are

prxncesspxach: sorry

ohlookitsjeff: all good

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Tuesday, 8:36 PM

prxncesspxach: I have literally no idea who jeff is

disgruntledflautist: Neither do I! LOL.

prxncesspxach: omg you're so cute when you text

disgruntledflautist: ?

prxncesspxach: nvm

prxncesspxach: mind if I rename the chat?

disgruntledflautist: Go for it, I guess.

prxncesspxach has renamed the chatroom _charlotte and cordelia_.

disgruntledflautist: Who are Charlotte and Cordelia?

prxncesspxach: no one

prxncesspxach: just some characters from a musical I like, falsettos

prxncesspxach: they remind me of us a bit

disgruntledflautist: Oh, okay.

prxncesspxach: hey, you still there?

disgruntledflautist: Yup.

prxncesspxach: I was wondering if…

prxncesspxach: :)))))))))))))))))))

prxncesspxach: ..you might want to go get coffee with me on Saturday?

prxncesspxach: like

prxncesspxach: as a date

prxncesspxach: ?

-

Tuesday, 9:15 PM

prxncesspxach: Phina?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long boi with drama and Spanish

charlotte and cordelia  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Friday, 6:30 PM

prxncesspxach: here's a radical idea:

prnxcesspxach: how about you not ignore me anymore??

disgruntledflautist: I'm not ignoring you.

prxncesspxach: mhm

prnxcesspxach: you gonna answer my question then??

prxncesspxach: Phina?????

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Friday, 7:02 PM

kigglesworth: Hey.

kigglesworth: Are you still not speaking to Selda?

disgruntledflautist: You knew about that?

kigglesworth: Of course I knew. She tells me everything.

kigglesworth: We're closer than siblings.

disgruntledflautist: She asked me out.

kigglesworth: I knew that, too.

kigglesworth: If you don't want to date her, then why don't you just say no?

kigglesworth: Phina?

disgruntledflautist: Because I can't seem to work out my own feelings?? Because I don't want to miss this opportunity if it's the only one I will get?? But also I don't want to lead her on if I can't really like her back?? Kiggs I'm so confused about so many things, and I don't know what to do???

kigglesworth: Wow.

kigglesworth: I'm up, like, a million points now.

disgruntledflautist: Seriously, now? Right after I basically just came out to you and spilled my inner thoughts?

kigglesworth: I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were so upset.

disgruntledflautist: Of course you didn't. Why would you?

disgruntledflautist has left the chatroom.

 

SISTERHOOOOOD  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Jeanne Dombegh (theprettyone)

Friday, 7:09 PM

ambitiousgoo: um so what was that

theprettyone: You mean the screaming and smashing sounds from Phina's room?

ambitiousgoo: obvs

theprettyone: I have no hecking clue.

ambitiousgoo: should we ask her??

theprettyone: sisi you know how she gets when she's upset. She'll be mad if you try to talk to her

ambitiousgoo: a logical fallacy, my dear sister!

theprettyone: Tess what are you doing?

ambitiousgoo: I just don't think she'll be mad if we check on her while she's this upset

ambitiousgoo: she sounds awful

theprettyone: Fine, then you talk to her. And let me know what happens

theprettyone: But keep me out of it please!!

ambitiousgoo: it's us against the world, remember? lol

theprettyone: Tess no

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Friday, 7:10 PM

tromboner: guys, guess what!!

heraldboi: no

heraldboi has left the chatroom.

tromboner: NO BABE COME BACK

ohlookitsjeff has left the chatroom.

tromboner: lame

loudlad has left the chatroom.

tromboner: wow

prxncesspxach: alright, I'll bite

prxncesspxach: whats up

tromboner: I was just. gonna tell you guys that I got into berkeley

tromboner: you know, to keep studying french horn

tromboner: like for college

prxncesspxach: that's amazing!!!

disgruntledflautist: They'll be lucky to have you, Guntard.

tromboner has added heraldboi to the chatroom.

disgruntledflautist has added loudlad to the chatroom.

tromboner: you forgot jeff

disgruntledflautist: Oh, right.

disgruntledflautist has added ohlookitsjeff to the chatroom.

viridius: THEYREFOOLSTOACCEPTYOUBUTIMSUREYOULLBEHAPPYTHERE

ohlookitsjeff: what's he talking about?

tromboner: scroll up ;)

loudlad: Guntard, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you

heraldboi: noice

tromboner: :))))))

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Jeanne Dombegh (theprettyone)

Friday, 7:12 PM

ambitiousgoo: hola mi hermanas

disgruntledflautist: *mis

ambitiousgoo: oh so now you correct me in espanol too?? wow

disgruntledflautist: *español

theprettyone: We get it, Phina

disgruntledflautist: What do you want, Tess?

ambitiousgoo: do I need to have a reason to talk to my incredible sisters?

disgruntledflautist: To talk to Jeanne, no. To talk to me, probably.

theprettyone: We're worried about you

disgruntledflautist: Why?

ambitiousgoo: idk, maybe just the smASHING SOUNDS COMING FROM YOUR ROOM??

disgruntledflautist: That was an accident.

theprettyone: We figured, but are you okay?

disgruntledflautist: I'm fine. Please don't worry about me.

ambitiousgoo: were not worried about you

ambitiousgoo: were worried about your lamps

disgruntledflautist: I just got a little frustrated, and I threw something. I'm fine now.

theprettyone: Is this because that girl Glisselda asked you out? Because it's not homophobic to say no and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise

ambitiousgoo: what is it with you and this straight victimhood?? come off it jeanne

theprettyone: I just think that in today's world we straight people need to stand together!!

ambitiousgoo: are you going to have a parade or something?? because I won't be attending fyi

theprettyone: Please stop attacking me and Seraphina just because we are straight!!

ambitiousgoo: im not attacking you!!

disgruntledflautist: I'm not straight!

theprettyone: ?

disgruntledflautist: I think I might like Glisselda. When I met her the first time, I was with Kiggs, so it didn't even strike me as a possibility that I might be interested in her. But she's so sweet and friendly and warm, and she seems to really like me. And the more I think about her, the more I realize how beautiful she is. And I really want to get to know her better. And I don't want to lead her on or anything, but I think I might want to go for it with her.

ambitiousgoo: https://gph.is/1YzaF23

ambitiousgoo: I FUCKING CALLED IT

ambitiousgoo: im coming over to your room to give you a hug

disgruntledflautist: Please don't.

ambitiousgoo: fine

ambitiousgoo: but im v proud of you

theprettyone: So are you gay?

disgruntledflautist: I think I'm bi. I'm not really sure, though.

ambitiousgoo: I KNOW HOW YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT

theprettyone: Tess, please

disgruntledflautist: What are you talking about?

ambitiousgoo: you need to say yes!!

disgruntledflautist: How did you even know about that?

ambitiousgoo: theres no such thing as a secret at orison high

disgruntledflautist: And why should I go out with her?

ambitiousgoo: she's into you

ambitiousgoo: and she's very attractive

theprettyone: No offense, but you're aroace

theprettyone: How would you know?

ambitiousgoo: I have eyes jeanne!!

disgruntledflautist: I'll think about it.

ambitiousgoo: :))))))))

disgruntledflautist: Go do your homework, Tess!

disgruntledflautist: I will remove you from this chatroom if you don't.

ambitiousgoo: fiNe

ambitiousgoo: but good luck ;)

disgruntledflautist has removed ambitiousgoo from the chatroom.

theprettyone has added ambitiousgoo to the chatroom.

disgruntledflautist: Goodnight, guys.

disgruntledflautist: Thanks for listening.

theprettyone: You're welcome, but I hope you don't feel tied down to any labels just yet

ambitiousgoo: jeanne sTOP

ambitiousgoo: I love and support you sister!!

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)

Friday, 7:23 PM

disgruntledflautist: I think I want to go out with Glisselda.

kigglesworth: Well, then.

kigglesworth: Why are you telling me?

disgruntledflautist: I don't know. I guess I just don't know what to say.

disgruntledflautist: I've been ignoring her since Tuesday night! How can I just ask to go on a date with her now, after all of that?

kigglesworth: I've talked to her. I'm pretty sure she's still interested.

disgruntledflautist: It's not fair to her.

kigglesworth: Then why don't you come up with some grand gesture if you don't feel comfortable with just apologizing? Do lesbians like that sort of thing?

disgruntledflautist: How should I know?

kigglesworth: You're closer to being a lesbian than I am.

disgruntledflautist: Please just stop.

kigglesworth: Okay.

kigglesworth: For real, though, I have an idea about something you could do.

kigglesworth: Could you give me a call? It would be hard to explain by messaging.

 

band nerdzz  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Friday, 7:34 PM

tromboner: knock knock

ohlookitsjeff: who's there

heraldboi: please no

tromboner: anita

heraldboi has left the chatroom.

ohlookitsjeff: anita who

tromboner has added heraldboi to the chatroom.

tromboner: anita dick inside me

heraldboi: why do you do this?

tromboner: preferably yours, josquin

loudlad: Guntard, that's gay

tromboner: really?? :O

tromboner: Lars, I'm pan

tromboner: I can't believe you hadn't noticed yet, you sweet, oblivious bird-child

heraldboi: what does that even mean?

tromboner: I have no idea :) I'm actually quite high right now

heraldboi: you're always high

tromboner: that's true

tromboner: and I also never know what anything I say means

loudlad: Are you two together?

heraldboi: no

tromboner: sadly not

ohlookitsjeff: why not?

heraldboi: good lord

heraldboi has left the chatroom.

tromboner has added heraldboi to the chatroom.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Friday, 7:40 PM

kigglesworth: Guess what!

foughie: you're secretly bisexual!

kigglesworth: Haha, very funny, Maurizio.

foughie: I was voted "most likely to be a comedian" by our entire class this year, so…

kigglesworth: Yes, I get it. You're hilarious.

kigglesworth: For real, though.

foughie: I'm not going to guess and you know that, so why don't you just tell me?

kigglesworth: My ex and my cousin are now a thing!

kigglesworth: Or they're going to be soon!

foughie: you're using exclams! you're happy about this!

foughie: that last thing was actually a question fyi but I'm mocking you right now!

kigglesworth: I'm not happy! I just don't know how to respond, I guess.

foughie: you could be supportive of them

kigglesworth: But it means that Seraphina never actually liked me if she was really a lesbian!

foughie: what makes you think she isn't bi?

kigglesworth: I mean, she says she is.

kigglesworth: But I don't think that's really a thing.

foughie: that's dumb

kigglesworth: And that's your opinion.

foughie: it's not really an opinion, it's a fact

foughie: why are you so biphobic?

kigglesworth: I'm not. What are you talking about?

foughie: for years you've denied that bisexuality is like. a thing that can happen

foughie: are you like afraid of something or what?

foughie: are you going to respond?

kigglesworth: I'm not afraid of anything, and I resent that assertion.

foughie: maybe you just need some time to reflect on this a little more

kigglesworth: And maybe you need to stop being so obsessed with me.

kigglesworth: Are you sure that you're not the closeted bisexual?

foughie: haha, nope

kigglesworth: Maybe you just need some time to reflect on this a little more.

foughie: lol joke's on you…

foughie: I am very, very gay

kigglesworth: Of course you fucking are.

kigglesworth: Is that why you're trying to convince me that I'm bi? Because you want me to fuck you?

foughie: no??

kigglesworth: You know what? Go to hell, Maurizio.

foughie: are you joking right now??

kigglesworth has left the chatroom.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Josquin (heraldboi)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Friday, 7:46 PM

foughie: can you talk right now?

foughie: can I call you?

heraldboi: sure

heraldboi: are you okay??

foughie: I'm gonna call you

 

josquesssie  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Friday, 8:22 PM

ambitiousgoo: hola mis amigo

heraldboi: it's mi and you know it

ambitiousgoo: NOT YOU TOO

heraldboi: ?

ambitiousgoo: nvm

ambitiousgoo: what are you up to?

heraldboi: I just got off the phone with maurizio

ambitiousgoo: whatcha talking about

heraldboi: he came out to kiggs and now kiggs isn't speaking to him

ambitiousgoo: kiggs is homophobic?? I can't believe my sister wasted so much time on that man

heraldboi: you're not surprised he's gay, I gather

ambitiousgoo: Josquin, I have excellent gaydar

ambitiousgoo: that sucks though

ambitiousgoo: is he okay?

heraldboi: not really

ambitiousgoo: ima strangle kiggs next time I see him

heraldboi: I'll help you

ambitiousgoo: cheeky!

heraldboi: did you need something?

ambitiousgoo: I need Glisselda's screen name

heraldboi: why?

ambitiousgoo: because Seraphina likes her but doesn't know how to get together with her and I have a plan

heraldboi: well there goes any chance I had with her

ambitiousgoo: ew don't be gross

heraldboi: leave me alone

heraldboi: you said you have a plan?

heraldboi: you know what, forget it

heraldboi: I don't want to know

heraldboi: her screen name is prxncesspxach

ambitiousgoo: thanks bab!

ambitiousgoo: and if you talk to him again, could you let Maurizio know that im always here if he needs to talk?

ambitiousgoo: I had a lot of people quit talking to me when I came out, including my mom for a while, as you know

ambitiousgoo: I get what he's going through

heraldboi: will do

ambitiousgoo: :)

ambitiousgoo: okay then, ttyl

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Friday, 8:33 PM

ambitiousgoo: hello! my name is tess, and I am the younger sibling of Seraphina Dombegh, the charming young woman who you have made the decision of asking out

ambitiousgoo: josquin gave me your screen name btw

prxncesspxach: oh hi

prxncesspxach: so is Phina using you as a go-between now?

ambitiousgoo: NO!

ambitiousgoo: well not deliberately

prxncesspxach: wdym?

ambitiousgoo: tonight she told me that she likes you

prxncesspxach: ha

ambitiousgoo: ?

prxncesspxach: she's been ignoring me since Tuesday

ambitiousgoo: perhaps! but only because she was in denial of her love!

prxncesspxach: love?

ambitiousgoo: my word

ambitiousgoo: anyway, she wants to go out with you, but I think she's nervous and doesn't know what to do

ambitiousgoo: so I have a plan

ambitiousgoo: could you meet me at Taste in town in like 20 mins?

prxncesspxach: I'll be there

ambitiousgoo: great

ambitiousgoo: we're gonna make this ship sail


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short boi because I just want to be done with this so I can go work on my _Star Trek_ WIPs

charlotte and cordelia  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Friday, 9:22 PM

disgruntledflautist: Hey.

disgruntledflautist: Could you meet me at school twenty minutes early on Monday?

disgruntledflautist: I have something for you.

prxncesspxach: exciting!!

prxncesspxach: I have something for you as well ;))

disgruntledflautist: Oh, okay.

disgruntledflautist: Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday.

prxncesspxach: see ya then

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Guntard (tromboner)  
the scrawny trombonist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Lars (loudlad)  
Viridius (viridius)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Friday, 9:26 PM

disgruntledflautist: I have a huge favor to ask of you guys.

loudlad: Why are you messaging us in a new chatroom without Glisselda?

disgruntledflautist: I'll explain everything tomorrow in the band room at noon.

tromboner: tomorrow's saturday

disgruntledflautist: I know that.

disgruntledflautist: Just be there, okay?

viridius: I'LLMAKESURETHEDOORISUNLOCKEDFORYOU

disgruntledflautist: Thanks, Viridius.

disgruntledflautist: :)

loudlad: You forgot to add Jeff

disgruntledflautist: Who?

loudlad has added ohlookitsjeff to the chatroom.

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
the scrawny sackbutist, Jeffrey (ohlookitsjeff)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Monday, 3:48 PM

ohlookitsjeff: wasn't that just amazing earlier!!

heraldboi: I'm sorry, who are you?

ohlookitsjeff: Jeff?

heraldboi: ?

ohlookitsjeff: the scrawny trombonist?

ohlookitsjeff: we've been in band together for like six years?

ohlookitsjeff: I went to your birthday party in eighth grade?

heraldboi: oh yeah

heraldboi: sorry, what were you saying?

ohlookitsjeff: just that the whole thing earlier was amazing and beautiful!!

heraldboi: yeah

heraldboi: although idk if they're really right for each other

heraldboi: Phina really deserves someone less intense

ohlookitsjeff: idek what you're talking about!

ohlookitsjeff: they both just looked so happy!

ohlookitsjeff: and Glisselda's face when band started serenading her was gold

ohlookitsjeff: and I don't think Seraphina was expecting her to pull out those flowers and her saxophone and start playing 'careless whisper,' of all songs

ohlookitsjeff: it was just very nice

ohlookitsjeff: I hope it works out for them

heraldboi: yeah

heraldboi: I guess I do, too

 

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Lucian Kiggs (kigglesworth)  
Maurizio Foughfaugh (foughie)

Monday, 3:44 PM

kigglesworth: I'm sorry about what I said to you on Friday.

foughie: so am I, it wasn't my place to be asserting things like that about you

kigglesworth: Nevertheless, I was too harsh on you. I'm really sorry.

foughie: it's fine, don't worry about it

foughie: I've got a thick skin

kigglesworth: No, it's not fine. You were right, anyway.

foughie: you're bi?

kigglesworth: No!

kigglesworth: I mean, maybe. To tell you the truth, I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately. I just don't know. I hadn't even considered it as a possibility until I broke up with Phina.

foughie: you mean, until she broke up with you?

kigglesworth: Hey!

kigglesworth: I just meant that you were right that I was being biphobic.

kigglesworth: And homophobic, to you. I'm sorry.

foughie: well, you were right too

foughie: I do have feelings for you, and I have for a long time

kigglesworth: Oh.

kigglesworth: Were you ever planning on telling me?

kigglesworth: That sounded harsh, sorry.

foughie: honestly, I wasn't

foughie: not unless you suddenly came out or something

foughie: and even then, you're like one of the coolest people at our school, why would you go out with me?

kigglesworth: Well, I wouldn't.

kigglesworth: At least not right now.

kigglesworth: Not until I understand myself better.

kigglesworth: I hope you can be patient with me in this. I'm really sorry if I'm leading you on. I don't mean to.

kigglesworth: I'm just very unsure of a lot of things right now.

foughie: lol join the club

kigglesworth: And I'm really sorry, Maurizio. I'm so sorry for treating you like crap on Friday.

kigglesworth: You're my best friend, and I never meant to do anything to change that.

kigglesworth: At least, not that kind of change.

foughie: I forgive you

kigglesworth: Thank you. That means a lot.

foughie: I love ya man :)

kigglesworth: I love you, too.

 

josquesssie  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Josquin (heraldboi)

Monday: 3:56 PM

heraldboi: so

heraldboi: are they together now?

ambitiousgoo: phina and selda?

ambitiousgoo: yup ;))))

heraldboi: your handiwork?

ambitiousgoo: mine and phina's

ambitiousgoo: I'd told selda to surprise her with something, we decided on flowers and music

heraldboi: 'careless whisper'?

ambitiousgoo: a classic

ambitiousgoo: and seraphina got band to play

ambitiousgoo: as you know, you're in it

ambitiousgoo: but yeah I just talked to phina a few minutes ago, they're like totally dating now

heraldboi: 'like'?

ambitiousgoo: they're dating

heraldboi: oh well then

heraldboi: I guess there goes my chance with Phina

ambitiousgoo: aw bab I'm sorry

ambitiousgoo: y'all wouldve been a shitty couple tho

ambitiousgoo: that one guy in band totally has a crush on you tho… ;))

heraldboi: guntard?

ambitiousgoo: mhm

ambitiousgoo: as our school's resident aroace, I feel obligated to remind you that you don't need a partner to be happy

ambitiousgoo: but if you do want one, I'm sure that he'd be happy to fill that role

heraldboi: yeah but, last time I checked, I'm straight, so…

ambitiousgoo: ugh

ambitiousgoo: fine

heraldboi: we should do something this weekend

heraldboi: bowling?

ambitiousgoo: saturday at eight, meet in town?

heraldboi: sounds good

ambitiousgoo: shoot, I gotta go, sorry

ambitiousgoo: jeanne is messaging me

ambitiousgoo: seems like she wants to have a 'talk'

ambitiousgoo: you know her

ambitiousgoo: I love her, but…

heraldboi: I got it

heraldboi: I'll see you in school tomorrow right?

ambitiousgoo: yup

ambitiousgoo: bye jossie

heraldboi: see ya tess

 

SISTERHOOOOOD  
members:  
Tess Dombegh (ambitiousgoo)  
Jeanne Dombegh (theprettyone)

Monday, 4:03 PM

theprettyone: Hey, Tess

theprettyone: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the times I've ever made you feel uncomfortable for being queer or nonbinary

theprettyone: To be honest, I don't really get all this stuff, but you're my sister, and I love you

theprettyone: *sibling

theprettyone: God, I suck at this

ambitiousgoo: you're doing great

ambitiousgoo: I love you sisi

theprettyone: I love you too

theprettyone: Us against the world, right?

ambitiousgoo: us against the world

 

charlotte and cordelia  
members:  
Seraphina Dombegh (disgruntledflautist)  
Glisselda (prxncesspxach)

Monday, 10:32 PM

prxncesspxach: g'night phina

disgruntledflautist: Goodnight, Selda.

-

Friday, 10:58 PM

disgruntledflautist: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me four months of time (and four days of actual writing), but it's finished. If anyone wants to talk to me about _Seraphina_ , _Shadow Scale_ , _Tess of the Road_ , or _Amy Unbounded_ , let me know in the comments! This fandom is so freakin' tiny, and I want to meet other people in it!
> 
> I love anyone who read this far. Thanks, y'all ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it took me four months of time (and four days of actual writing), but it's finished! Tbh, I got weirdly sad writing the final conversations between Tess, Josquin, and Jeanne, but I'm very glad this is over so that I can do some _Star Trek_ stuff!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about _Seraphina_ , _Shadow Scale_ , _Tess of the Road_ , or _Amy Unbounded_ , hit me up! This fandom is so freakin' tiny, and I just want to meet more people who share my interests!


End file.
